The New Home
by Vincent Henry
Summary: Basically, Madam Foster had made a new home for imaginary friends, and left Frankie in charge of it, following each step of a gigantic book, the same thickness of a large dictionary! So basically a new story for Frankie, and her new life.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay!! My first Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Story!!_

Chapter 1: Promotion for Frankie

The morning light entered Frankie's room, lazily, she got up from bed and walked slowly towards the door, dragging her slippers on the carpet. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, Bloo swung the door opened and pushed her into the wall.

"FRANKIE!" Bloo screamed. "THERE IS SOMETHING HAPPENING DOWN STAIRS THAT INVOLVES YOU!" Bloo looked around. "Frankie?" The door slowly opened and Frankie was red with anger. "O, hey Frankie." He said nervously. "I was just leaving..." Bloo dashed out of the room, and ran down the stairs.

"BLOO!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Frankie shouted, chasing after him. She ran down the stairs with anger, but as she ran down the first floor stairs, her face started to change. A banner was up and Madam Foster was standing at the door, smiling at her.

"Frankie my dear, we have a surprise for you. You've dedicated your life here so far, so I thought this would be fair for you. You're going to run a foster home for imaginary friends." With those words, Frankie felt like taking Madam Foster and hugging her tightly. Bloo and some other imaginary friends were getting on her nervous, she felt like a weight was lifted from her back. "The only thing is that, you have to start it all over, from scratch." Those words made Frankie fall to the ground, she had to do everything now. Buy everything. "Other than the kitchen and the first week of food."

"Thank God!" She said. "I'll go get my stuff..."

"All ready done dear, now just get out there and show the world your stuff!" Madam Foster exclaimed, kicking Frankie out of the home and slamming the door behind her. Frankie stood there, a taxi driver was loading stuff into the cab and she got in, her face was red though, she was in her PJ's.

"So, um, where are we going?" Frankie asked the driver, looking outside the window.

"On the other side of town..." The driver answered, focusing on the road.

"The other side of town huh...WAIT! The other side of town?!" Frankie shouted, screaming a bit, and exhausting herself out.

"Yep, the building should be next to the park..."

"O man..." Frankie said, her back crashing into the seat. "This is such a mess, I didn't ask for this, but..." The thought of Bloo was in her mind. "I think I could live with it..."

A hour had past and they had arrived. There it was, identical to the one Madam Foster had. The driver got the stuff out and left, leaving everything on the road, as Frankie just stood there. She was happy for some reason. She grabbed her stuff and opened the gates, the air was crisp and everything. Walking up to the front door, there was a key, a note, and a book on the welcome mat.

"_Dear Frankie,_

_Welcome dearest to your new home. I won't be helping you a bit, but this book should tell you everything you need to do to make this place successful. First of all, you need to buy a van for the place to transport the imaginary friends and the grocery you will be buying. I'll pay you 75 a week, for the first month, but for the rest of the year it will be 20 a week. You also need sponsors. You need them to help you earn a little bit more money and a permit for activities like car washes and stuff. Well the first step of everything, I'm going to tell you know. Create an imaginary friend that will help you on your new path. With love, Madam Foster."_

Frankie looked at the note. "The woman is trying to kill me isn't she?" She laughed a bit. Opening the door everything was silence other than the clicking of the clocks. "Okay, imaginary friend that will help me run the place." Shutting the door, she closed her eyes and sat down against the door. "A Cat-like body, wearing a silver tux, walking on two legs. With a long cane and a silver top hat. Blue, gentle eyes, and an orange fur with white stripes. A long tail, a kind, loving personality, but also strict so than the house doesn't go mad. Short pointy ears, soft body, shiny coat, and doesn't lick themself to clean. A gentleman also, yeah and the voice of a kind soul." She opened her eyes and there he was. The imaginary friend that will help her. The imaginary friend was more than she could ever ask for.

"Good morning Madam Frankie." Bowing down to her, she kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Good morning I guess, and don't call me Madam Frankie, just call me Frankie." She said, her cheeks were red. _"Maybe, I went over the top with this one..."_

"Okay Frankie. Please, can you give me a name?" He asked Frankie, staring at her with his cat eyes, that gave her a sense of guilt.

"Mr. Goldman will be your new name. Why I'm starting to sound like my grandma..." Frankie and Mr. Goldman started to laugh a bit. "So what now?"

"How about read the book and start making the rules?" He asked her, placing his paw on top of the items. "So, where shall your room be?"

"Um...Next to the office please. I don't really like the top floor, it makes me dizzy a bit." Frankie said walking through the doors, towards the office. There was the office and a room next to it, and a hall that connects the two and the remains of house. Opening the door to the room, the lights turned on with a flick of the switch. It was huge. A master bed, with sheets, and pillows, a large walk-in closet, carpet floors, a full-size mirror, a dresser, a computer, and a desk. All was there. "Wow..." She gasped of amazement. Mr. Goldman placed all the stuff down and walked towards the office. It was just like the one in the old house, except a bit smaller due to the room next door. Filing cabinets and papers, a desk in the middle and a huge glass window behind it.

The house was almost identical to the other one, other than the fact that there wasn't any pictures hanging up, no statues, no rugs, no nothing, just a plain house. It needed to be decorated later on, after everything was settled.

As Frankie finished the luggage, the doorbell rang. Frankie walked towards the door to see two imaginary friends. "Hello? What's your names?" She asked them.

"I'm Henry..." The imaginary friend had a cat-like body also. But the fur was deep black, smooth and shiny. A lot shorter than Mr. Goldman. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with the number 1, and a pair of black shorts. His tail was swinging around, flicking from left to right. He carried a backpack, and had deep dark brown eyes, almost black. His eyes were short and pointy just like Mr. Goldman's. "That is Pebble..." Henry seemed kind of shy at first.

"Hello..." She said smiling a bit. Pebble was a bird-like imaginary friend. Had every detail of a Red Robin, except this one thing, she wasn't red. Her body was a deep pink and her wings were plain white.

"Nice to meet you both." Frankie said, escorting them in. "Your actually the first imaginary friends to live here." She smiled a bit.

Mr. Goldman shortly appeared from the office, with two sheets of paper and a pencil. "The note on the desk told me to make a file of every imaginary friend that comes to Foster's." He told Frankie. "May I see you two in the office?" They both nodded. The three went into the office as Frankie closed the door, walking back to her room.

"Wow, I know something big is going to happen so, just wait, soon this place will be flooded with imaginary friends..." Frankie said, opening the big book about the same thickness of a dictionary. "I don't think I'll finish this book within a week."

End of Chapter 1

_Tell me what you think!! :3 Thank you!! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay!! Chapter Two, I wonder what will happen to Frankie...Sorry if this chapter sucks also..._

Chapter 2: The Final Farewell

Frankie, Mr. Goodman, Henry, and Pebble sat at the table, eating their breakfast of bacon and eggs. It was sad, they filled only one table, at the end, while there were hundreds of more seats to fill. The sun was over the horizon, and the sunlight beamed through. They ate in silence, no one was talking for the moment. Frankie missed the noise from the other house, she missed Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Mac, and she couldn't believe it, but she missed Bloo also. She missed yelling at that stupid blue blob. She missed Madam Foster and cranky old Mr. Herriman, yelling at her for doing some things wrong. She missed it all. After their breakfast, the doorbell rang, Frankie gone and answered the door, lazily, sliding her shoes onto the titles. Opening the door, she saw an imaginary friend. "Hello, who could you be?" She asked, bending down to it's height.

"I'm Crystal." The imaginary friend said, her voice was soft, and shy. Crystal was a cloud imaginary friend, rain was pouring from underneath her, and a trail of water followed behind her.

"Why are you raining?" Frankie asked her. Curious about the imaginary friend.

"Whenever I'm sad, I turn dark and rain pours. The weather I produce comes with emotion that I have..." She was shy, the cloud started to turn white, she felt comfortable talking to Frankie.

"Well, if you could follow me." Crystal nodded, following Frankie to Mr. Goldman's office. "If you could wait a couple of minutes, Mr. Goldman will come in shortly." She smiled and she went off into her room. Rereading step two. She didn't even had that much money for this. Than an idea came into mind. "A car wash, that is exactly what we need to do to earn a little extra cash..." Frankie was lost in thought, thinking of her idea and how it would work.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Goldman's office, Crystal was talking to Mr. Goldman.

"So, let me see, your previous owner, Cindy, left you since she out-grew you. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are." Crystal said. Mr. Goldman was writing a couple of things down onto the sheet of paper.

"How old are you?"

"I was created seven years ago, so I'm guessing that."

"Okay, so when were you abandoned?"

"A week ago. The other foster's was too crowded, so the Mr. Herriman told me to come here."

"Okay. I think we're done here. You'll be in the room down the hall, next to Pebble."

"Thank you." Crystal said, smiling.

The doorbell rang again, and Mr. Goldman rushed towards the door. Frankie, was still lost in thought. Mr. Goldman opened the door and saw a kid, a blue blob, a tall red guy, a bird-plane-tree thing, and a large purple monster. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Man, this guys seems worst than Mr. Herriman..." Bloo whispered to Mac. The rest of them snickering a bit.

"Um...We're here to see Frankie." Mac said, ignoring Bloo.

"Okay, please step inside, Frankie will be with you shortly." Mr. Goldman said, walking away.

"Wow, this place is...empty." Bloo said. "Looks a lot like the other house."

"Co Co Co Co Co CoCoCoCo." Coco answered to Bloo.

"I know right, this house is exactly the same." Wilt added on to Coco's sentence.

"Si." Eduardo said.

"Maybe, this house is the counter part of our house, and soon, everyone will have clones and the clones will take over the world and give us a bad name!" Bloo exclaimed, jumping onto Mac's head.

"Can you keep it down!?" Henry said, coming out of the hall. "Some of us are still trying to sleep." Yawning a bit, he walked back into his room. Crystal and Pebble, peaked out of the hall, and looked at the strangers. "Gosh, some people..."

"Sorry!" Wilt shouted after him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Bloo shouted, chasing after him, yelling for no apparent reason. "HEY YOU!"

"BLOO SHUT UP!" Frankie shouted from her room, stomping out of the room. Grabbing him by his neck, she glared at him. "IT IS EITHER ME OR YOU LOUDER THAN USUAL!" Frankie's head was turning red, and soon it would explode.

"But, but, but, but, but" Bloo answered her. Trying to explain. "Sorry, but I can't talk to you like this." Bloo added stubbornly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Frankie said, pushing and pulling him, making him wobble.

"Frankie!!" Eduardo shouted, running up to her, grabbing her into his arms, he started swinging her back and forth, crying. "Frankie! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ed." Frankie answered, uncomfortably. Bloo was running loose in the halls now, trying to find Henry. "Pebble! Go find Bloo, make sure that, that guy doesn't cause any trouble."

"Yes ma'am!" Pebble answered, flying off into the halls with Crystal behind her.

That evening after chasing down Bloo and sending the whole day with Frankie, it was time for the gang to leave. Tears were in Eduardo's eyes along with some others. That evening was a sorrowful evening, but most of the things were almost done, at least. "I'm so sad to see you guys off..." Frankie told them.

"We are too." Wilt said. Eduardo was crying in the back, and probably is going to cry the whole way home.

"Cocococo Co Cococo." Coco's words were filled with sorrow.

"I know right, we're really going to miss you, it isn't going to be the same without you..." Mac added.

"I know..."

"Tell Henry that I'll be back, to settle the score..." Bloo's words were filled with hatred, not sorrow or anything. It was a start of a new rivalry.

"Ignore him." Mac said.

"I already know that, and Mac, thanks for the help." Bending down, she kissed him lightly on the cheeks. Mac began blushing and started to mumble like an idiot. "Well I guess this is goodbye..."

"It is..." Bloo said. "HENRY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" He shouted.

"BLOO, NO SHOUTING!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Ah!!" Bloo ran into the bus along with Coco. Eduardo walked slowly, with Wilt trying to comfort him. Mac walked away from Frankie, slowly, looking back a bit.

"See you guys later! I hope!" Frankie shouted after them. They waved at her as the bus drove off. "I really do hope so..."


End file.
